


Can't put nobody else above you

by formersheroes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brief mention of rough sex, Established Relationship, In love!Tyler, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, lot of shouting, mention of violence, read carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formersheroes/pseuds/formersheroes
Summary: ''I should just have fucked you and never called you back.''And Tyler was crying again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it.. I actually enjoyed writing it  
> And very insecure about it,
> 
> Sorry for the possible mistakes,  
> Enjoy;

Tyler was standing in the corridor, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. His brown eyes red and puffy, and he was constantly wiping his nose with the back of his red hoodie. The brunet was looking at this boyfriend, the words he shouted at him echoing in his ears, over and over. His throat was dry, nothing was coming out of his mouth. Nothing to defend himself. He couldn't.

''I should just have fucked you and never called you back.'' Josh words were full of venom, anger, his fists were clenching and unclenching.

The brown haired man took a step back, trying to get away from the green haired man he loved so much. Even when he was scaring him like now, even when he was angry at him, shouting hurtful words. He was so in love, and he would never fall out of love. Tyler was in too deep.

He loved everything about Josh, even if his hands were anything but gentle.

When he would grip his throat and call him useless, wishing him a lonely death. When Josh was sick of his crying and would hit him harder in an attempt to make the tears stop.  
When he would fuck him relentless against a wall with nothing but spit as lube, he was reminding the dark haired boy how much of a slut he was.  
How he liked to be punched, to be hurt, how he was doing everything to bother Josh, to make him angry.

The man scared him, but Tyler's mind was blinded by love. 

Josh was doing it for him. The words would hurt him, the shouts would scare him. Make him wants to run away from the older boy, forget about him. To live a decent life, a good life, with someone to take care of him.

But at night, when Josh was more like the boy Tyler fell in love with, when his hands were roaming over the brunet's body, touching every bruise he had laid upon him, every scratches, whispering him sweet nothing, but never apologizing, Tyler was thinking _maybe_ , he wasn't the only one in love?  
_Maybe_ Josh didn't mean the previous words and acts.

And it would happen again. And Tyler would cry again, because it was what he was doing better.


End file.
